


You Remind Me of Her

by SecretLyfe



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other, spoilers for rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: Azu really isn't dealing well with Sasha lads. She really ain't. I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Azu & Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom, Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You Remind Me of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing like a tiny bit of sadness to set up some good ol Happy Azu but i...i didn't do that. Yes, i hate me too. Bri i'm so sorry. working title was "wait how did this happen?"

A loud knocking roused Cel from their nice, comforting dream of their lab not being covered in soot so thick you could no longer see the walls. As hard as they tried to clean it away, it just came back so quickly. They really couldn’t tell what exactly was causing it but that wasn’t uncommon.

Knocking. Right. It seemed distant but, unfortunately for Cel’s sleep schedule, not distant enough. They scrambled to shove on their glasses and left their room, heading towards the door of the flat with the presumption that anyone attempting to enter their home would most likely not scale three floors just to stand outside, in the cold, on their balcony. Of course, they had been mistaken about such things before.

They opened the door and there, standing in the hall was Azu in a fluffy pink dressing gown with… tears running down her face. Cel’s brow scrunched up in confusion but before they could say anything, Azu had enveloped them in a firm yet tender hug, her face buried into Cel’s neck. They noticed a strange object prodding into their back but made the decision to ignore it. Cel carefully extricated their arm and placed it on Azu’s back, rubbing circles in an attempt to soothe their friend. 

“Hey’s it’s alright, Az,” Cel said softly, “You’re alright, you’re safe, promise.”

Azu sniffed and pulled away from Cel sharply, still standing in the middle of the open doorway.

“I’m sorry, I should go.” She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dressing gown. “It’s so early and I’m sure you want to be sleeping; I shouldn’t have come here I’m so-” Azu began to turn when Cel grabbed onto her arm.

“Azu, wait.” They looked at her, attempting to make eye contact in the dim light. “Go sit on the-the whatsitcalled… the sofa. I’ll make tea.”

Azu bit her lip but without a word she slipped past Cel into the familiar space and fell into the springy cushions of Cel’s sofa. A quiet clattering was heard of metal falling on wood. She hunched over herself, legs plastered together and hands in her lap as though she were trying to make herself as small as she could. Being 6’6” can make that difficult.

Cel returned with two mugs of tea that were likely brewed in not quite the conventional fashion but were still, by taste, indistinguishable from regular tea but for the slight tang of WD-40. They placed one on the coffee table in front of the sofa and put the other directly in Azu’s hands. They sat down and leant lightly against her shoulder. 

“If you don’t want to talk you don’t need to,” Cel noted quietly, “But I’m always here, Az.”

Azu shakily raised the mug to her lips and took a small sip of the tea. She let out the slightest laugh, barely there and easily mistaken for a sigh if you didn’t know her. Tears once again began to fall, light from the kitchen highlighting them in the dim room they resided in. She stared at something on the table, not daring to look Cel in the eyes.

“You remind me of her sometimes,” she muttered, her voice hoarse and weak, “When you get that gleam in your eye over something new and exciting; you want to know how everything works. She did too. She was a bit like a magpie sometimes, when we were in a new place and everything was so shiny she couldn’t keep her eyes away from it. I know it’s because she had been trained that way but there was a childlike glee in there too. I don’t get to see that in her anymore…” She turned to Cel. “But I do in you.”

Cel dropped their head.

“Az, I know you miss your friend but I’m not her. Whoever she was to you, I can’t replace that.”

Azu’s breath hitched.

“She’s not coming back, is she? I couldn’t save her and she’s never coming back…” Azu let out a small wail and buried her head in her hands.

“No,” Cel said, sighing and looking over at the intricately carved dagger on the table, “No she’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear i'm gonna write happy Azu. I swear. I will and if anyone has a prompt for it don't be afraid to comment it because I think we all need happy Azu content. yeah...i'm so sorry for this.


End file.
